Final Fantasy: Sunnydale
by SkeeterB
Summary: Yuna, Rikku, Paine, and Tidus get pulled through a vortex and end up on the hellmouth where all hell breaks loose. First in the Final Fantasy: Sunnydale 'verse
1. It's Party Time

Final Fantasy: Sunnydale

By: Robin E. Birmingham

Summary: Yuna, Rikku, Paine, and Tidus get pulled through a vortex and end up on the hellmouth where all hell breaks loose.

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy X and Final Fantasy X-2 and all related characters are the property of Square Enix. Buffy:the Vampire Slayer and all related characters are the property of Mutant Enemy and Fox Television. No money is being made from this story or from any of its characters.

It was an exciting time for High Summoner Yuna, twice the hero of Spira, having defeated Sin alongside her friends and Guardians, and then two years later she defeats the Colossus alongside her friends the Gullwings. Upon returning home to Besaid, she reunites with Tidus, one of her former guardians and the man that she fell in love with during her pilgrimage to defeat Sin. The celebration of defeat of Vegnagun, and the return of Yuna to Besaid Village was in full swing, and everyone was completely enjoying themselves. But after a little while, Yuna and Tidus decide to take a walk on the beach to get away from the party for a little while. Walking along the beach, Yuna tells Tidus about how Brother was crushing on her during her time with the Gullwings.

"It was kind of funny, but it was also kind of sad," Yuna tells Tidus as they slowly stroll along the beach.

Not knowing what to say, Tidus suddenly bursts out laughing. Yuna, not knowing what Tidus is laughing about gives Tidus a very dark look.

"What are you laughing about buster?" Yuna asks the still laughing Tidus.

Still laughing, Tidus asks her, "Did he even know that he was your cousin, like Rikku?"

Seeing the humor in the situation, Yuna starts laughing also. When Yuna starts laughing, Tidus starts laughing even harder.

"I don't even think he even thought about it,"Yuna replies still laughing, "but it didn't keep him from crushing on on me."

"I think he was chasing you because you were unattainable," Tidus reasons after calming down some from his current laughing spell.

That statement calmed Yuna down very quickly, and got her to thinking about how she was so focused on finding Tidus after he disappeared two years ago when they defeated Sin.

Back at the party, Paine and Rikku notice that the guest of honor and Tidus were missing. After asking Lulu, Wakka, and the Aurochs if they had seen Tidus or Yuna, they find out that neither of them were anywhere to be found. They start searching for the missing couple close the village, but come up empty handed.

"We can't find them anywhere," Rikku whines loudly.

"Rikku, they probably went down to the beach to get away from the party and to have a little bit of privacy." Paine explains to Rikku.

"Well, let's go find them before they run into some fiends," Rikku chirps excitedly.

"Let's not just go rushing down there," Paine tells her, "We might be breaking up a romantic mood for them."

"Aww, you had to go and ruin my fun." Rikku pouts dejectedly.

"Rikku", Paine admonishes her.

Pouting, Rikku follows Paine as they start down the path down to the beach. Their trip down to the beach wasn't completely uneventful, having run into several groups of fiends. Upon reaching the beach, instead of hearing the expected sounds of battle, they hear the distinct sound of laughing floating along the beach to their location. Looking at Paine, Rikku grins as she starts down the beach towards the sounds of laughter.

Still laughing over Brother's crush on Yuna, Tidus and Yuna never notice Paine or Rikku walking along the beach towards them. But before they can dwell much more on the situation, they hear a distinct voice calling out to them.

"Hey you two, we were wondering where you had disappeared off to, when we didn't see you around the village." Paine tells them.

"Yeah, Yunie," Rikku chirps, "You really had us worried. You should have told us you two were going to come down to the beach to take a walk."

"Wakka and Lulu got kind of worried about you when you disappeared from the party. You know there's still a lot of fiends between here and and the village."

"We knew the dangers when we came down here , but I was protected," Yuna explains holding up her right wrist showing Rikku and Paine her charm bangle.

"I should have known you would have thought about wearing your charm bangle." Paine quips as she glances at Yuna's charm bangle.

Tidus grins at Paine and quips."Don't worry guys, if any fiends did get the drop on us, I could take them out myself."

Not agreeing with Tidus' comments, Yuna gives Tidus a very dirty look. Seeing Yuna's dirty look, Tidus grins at Yuna and laughs out loud. Tidus' laugh didn't help his situation, because Yuna started glaring at him very hard, but Paine and Rikku knew an outburst of Yuna's well known temper was about to happen.

"Calm down, Yuna," Paine tells her in an attempt to calm the former summoner down, "you know he as just bragging. He didn't mean anything by it."

Calming down a little, Yuna gives her friends a wan smile, but she was still a little upset from Tidus' comments.

"Sorry Yuna," Tidus starts to apologize, but before he can finish his apology, a large vortex opens close to them.

"What's that?" Rikku shouts over the roar of the vortex.

"I don't know Rikku," Paine shouts

"I don't like the looks of it," Yuna cries.

"Me, either," Tidus says agreeing with Yuna.

Before anyone can make a move to get away from the vortex, it seems to get larger and starts pulling them and everything around them towards it.

The four friends realize the danger, but before they can react, they get getting pulled towards the vortex. They attempt to grab onto something to keep from being pulled in. The pull of the vortex grows too strong for them for Rikku, and she loses her grip on the pole she is holding on to. She grabs helplessly at other beach items, but is unsuccessful. Tidus grabs her and attempts to hold on, but he too loses his grip and is pulled into the vortex. Seconds after Tidus and Rikku enter the vortex, Yuna and Paine lose their grip and are pulled in also. Unbeknownst to the four friends, a dark figure smiles as the High Summoner Yuna and her three friends are pulled into the vortex.

A/N: When I started writing the dialog for this story, I could almost hear Hedy Burress (Yuna), Tara Strong (Rikku), Gwendoline Yeo (Paine) and James Arnold Taylor (Tidus). I guess playing the games so much has burned those voices into my memory.

(7/30/06) I just tweaked the story just a little but no new chapter has been added. I will try to finish chapter 2 soon. Please hang with me while I try to beat my muse into working with me again. (he he)

(3/26/08): I made just a few tweaks here and there. I didn't really change anything that would make the plot progress any differently than it did before I changed it.

(12/1/08): I noticed a few mistakes that I've made and fixed them. I'm updating the existing chapters of this story as I go along.


	2. Potentials

Author's Note: For the first little bit, the story sticks to the BTVS episode canon, and then goes AU.

Chapter 2: Potentials

Walking thorough the graveyard, two young girls look around nervously, tightly holding wooden stakes in their hands. Hearing a twig snap nearby, both Rona and Vi turn in the direction that they hear the sound. Suddenly, Spike appears and quickly knocks Rona to the ground. Raising her stake to stake Spike, Vi's arm is blocked and pulled tightly behind her back by Spike. As Spike moves in to bite her, Spike stops and drops his game face. Vi lets out a whimper as he pulls back.

"Okay, these two are dead, why?" Spike asks still holding Vi's arm tightly behind her back.

"'Cause, the black chick always gets it first," Rona responds sarcastically jumping up from where she had been knocked to the ground by Spike.

"What was that Rona?" Buffy asks her with a disapproving expression on her face.

"I'm dead because he's a vampire. I don't have Slayer strength or Slayer speed. It wasn't a fair fight." Rona replies.

"Vi? Do you think if I care if it's a fair fight" Spike asks.

"No, No, No sir. You don't play by the rules, and I have learned a very valuable lesson of some sort.." Vi says.

"Okay Spike," Buffy tells Spike as he pulls Vi's arm tighter behind her back, and gets a painful yelp.

Before she can start explaining about instincts, a giant vortex opens in front of them. Spike and Buffy take up positions in front of the four potentials. Molly, Vi, Rona, and Kennedy just stand there shocked as the vortex seems to grow larger. Before, they can move to get away from the vortex, four individuals drop out of it. The first to appear is a young girl with long blonder hair fixed in very elaborate braids. The next is a young man with wild blonde hair and an unusual outfit. The final two people to come out of the vortex are a young woman with short brown hair and a long braid stretching down to her calves, and a young woman with short spiky white hair and violet eyes.

Standing up and dusting himself off, Tidus looks around and sees six people standing there looking at him and his companions. Helping Yuna, Paine and Rikku get up, they see the Slayer, a Vampire, and four potentials staring at her with different expressions on their faces. But before anyone can say anything, a large group of vampires appear around the mausoleum with hunger clearly written on their faces. They quickly encircle the group of people, hoping that there would be enough for all of them.

Looking at each other, the heroes of Spira take up their fighting positions, while Yuna changes into her songstress dressphere, Paine changes into her black mage dressphere, Rikku changes into her Thief dressphere, but Tidus just pulls out his legendary sword, Caladbolg. The slayer, Spike, and the four potentials are shocked at first until the vampires start attacking. Buffy, and Spike take out two vampires a piece, but before they can take out the rest of the vampires, a few of them get past the Slayer and the ensouled vampire and start moving towards the stunned Potentials. Before the vampires can get very close to the four potentials, they are quickly blinded by Yuna with a Darkness Dance

"Ahhhhh, My eyes!!!"

"I can't see"

Before the vampires can recover from being blinded by Yuna, Tidus and Rikku wade into the mass of vamps and start hacking and slashing left and right taking them out. Paine, however, patiently takes out a portion of the vampires with fire attacks. Soon, the vampires are dust and heroes of Spira are surrounded by clouds of dust. They put away their weapons as soon as they see that the five girls are not a threat, but are still cautious because of Spike.

"Ok, who are you and what the hell was that?"Buffy shouts at Tidus as she points to where the vortex had appeared.

Stepping forward, Yuna looks at the Slayer calmly and responds in her sweet and gentle voice, "What that was, I do not know, but I am High Summoner Yuna, and these are my friends, 'The Gullwings', the cute blonde is my cousin Rikku, the silver haired woman is Paine, and the cute guy is Tidus."

"Star player of the Zanarkand Abes," Tidus brags proudly.

"Tidus, they probably don't know anything about blitzball here!", Rikku chastises Tidus as

she slaps him on the back of his head.

"Hey!, that hurt." Tidus cries indignantly as he ducks another swat by Rikku.

"You deserve that for being stupid, Tidus," Yuna tells him grinning evilly at her cousin's antics with her former Guardian.

"What were those things that attacked us?" Paine asks Buffy as she looks around at the cemetery they are standing in.

"They were vampires," Spike responds, "they attacked us because they thought that we were easy targets."

"What are vampires?" Yuna asks looking back and forth between Buffy and Spike.

"Vampires are corpses reanimated by a demon, their diet is the blood of humans." Buffy explains to the four newcomers.

"Got that right, luv," Spike says grinning evilly at Rikku.

Looking nervously at Spike, Rikku whimpers and edges a little closer to Paine and Tidus trying

to hide behind them. Paine, Tidus, and Yuna edge closer together in front of Rikku with dark looks on their faces.

Buffy sees the look on Spike's face and frowns, and warns him "Spike, they are strangers here, don't start looking at them as if they were food."

"If he doesn't cut that out he will die a slow and painful death", Paine tells Spike as she moves toward him with fluidity.

"Oi, that sounds nice, luv" Spike drawls with a grin.

Buffy scowls at Spike and tells him, "Spike, be nice, they're strangers here."

"Pet, I know they're strangers here, but it doesn't mean that I can't tease them a little?" Spike asks.

"No, Spike, you can't tease them,"Buffy tells Spike with a glare.

"Aw, luv, just let me tease them a little bit."

"No, Spike, we need to continue patrolling, but with our guests here, we need to get back to the house.", Buffy tells him.

Gathering up their things, Buffy, Spike, Vi, Rona, Kennedy, and Molly get ready to to return to Buffy's house. Before they get to the Jeep, the First appears with a flash in the form that Yuna, Tidus, and Rikku recognize, Lord Seymour Guado.

A/N: HEHE, don't you hate cliffies


	3. Author's Note: A note to the readers

Author's Note:

Thank you guys for adding me to your favorites and alerts list. I'm going to TRY to get some work done on this story, but with my muse absent, it may take a little longer to write. I hope to go from Potentials all the way up to Chosen, so it will be 11-12 more chapters to the end. I will try to work in the entire episode of potentials in the next chapter the best I can, then go for one chapter for each episode up to the end. If anyone wishes to help as a beta reader, I am making it available via Google Docs. I will add any person that wants to be a beta that sends me a message via Yahoo Messenger SkeeterB_2002, or the internal messaging system of fanfiction dot net.


End file.
